


what happened with time

by OlicityImagine



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Artist Clarke, Coming Out, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, Slow Burn, Teenage Dorks, adorable Lexa, freshmans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-17 22:43:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9349508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlicityImagine/pseuds/OlicityImagine
Summary: Lexa is the popular jock (but she's actually a huge dork), with Bellamy as her best friend. Clarke is the shy overachiever, who's just trying to maintain high grades to get into med school. They start off high school as complete strangers and slowly become closer until one day, they develop feelings for each other. AND THE ANGST BEGINS.If you couldn't tell, i'm really awful at summaries so just go with it... i guess.Also english is not my first language...





	1. Chapter 1

** Chapter 1 **

She was running, the rain was pouring down on her, her shoes were soaked in mud, the crowd was going crazy yet all she saw was the goal keeper lounging at her in his last attempt to stop her. She knew it was too late for him, nothing could stop her now as she side stepped him and ran the last few feet. The referee looked at his watch just as she kicked the ball right into the net.

She heard the whistle go off.

She had scored the winning goal, the championship was hers, and suddenly she was being lifted into the air. Looking down on her teammates she saw Bellamy shouting at her over all the screams "YOU DID IT". She finally looked around; the crowd had gone wild they were shouting her name

"LEXA LEXA LEXA LEXA"

"ALEXANDRIA ELIZABETH WOODS WAKE UP OR YOU WILL MISS THE BUS"

"WHAT" Lexa jolted up from bed. It was all a dream, her mother, had just interrupted one of the best non real moments of her life, she was so pissed.

"Mom, you did not have to do that, I have my alarm set, I’m not gonna be late."

"Yes the alarm that went off 15 minutes ago, that YOU slept right through" her mom replied to her with a smug face.

"WHAT, no" Lexa quickly turned her head looking to her nightstand for the clock that read *7:10*

"OMG, I'M GONNA BE LATE" the 15 year old brunette practically flew from her bed into the bathroom and started getting ready as fast as she could.

"Try not to hurt yourself honey" Sara Woods said as she made her way out of her daughter’s room and into her son's room. Aden sat in front of his mirror all dressed up and ready for his first day of middle school.

"Well I guess I can say one of you takes after me".

 

  

* * *

                                                                                   

 

 

"BEEP BEEP BEEP"

An alarm clock went off in the griffin household on a sunny September morning. Clarke griffin ran from the bathroom to turn it off. She had already been awake for about an hour now, having fallen asleep early the night before in anticipation for her first day of high school. The first day of high school meant to her a step further in her journey to graduate and go off to med school. It had been her dream ever since she accompanied her mother to her job at the hospital and the blue eyed 10 year old at the time became fascinated with all the doctors running around her saving life after life.

"Clarke breakfast is ready" she heard her father say from downstairs. Clarke hurriedly grabbed her stuff and made her way down to the kitchen, the smell of pancakes and bacon quickly filled her senses and she spotted her parents at the stove bickering over whose pancakes were better. She shook her head and got onto a stool where a plate was already set out for her.

"Good morning children" Clarke said sarcastically

Her parents finally noticing that she was there turned around looking sheepish but quickly her father recovered and confidently said,

"CLARKE, sweetie, would you please tell your mother that, while her pancake making abilities are anything but average, they don't even come nearly as close to mine"

"YES that's because MY pancakes are _insanely_ better" Abby returned with a roll of her eyes.

And the bickering ensued.

Clarke continued shaking her head, but in truth she loved seeing her parents still acting like teenagers after all these years of marriage, especially after all the years her father spent working on assignment for NASA until finally deciding that his job wasn't worth being away from his family, so he quit, came home and got a job as a physics teacher at Polis high and now here they were arguing over pancakes and Clarke couldn't be happier.

«While I love hearing your very convincing arguments, if you guys don't wrap this up, dad and I are going to be late" Clarke said knowingly.

As if suddenly realizing where they were both Abby and Jake looked at their watches

"Oops, gotta run honey" her dad finally said kissing his wife and stuffing a stack of pancakes into his mouth before grabbing his keys and heading for the door.

"Have a good first day you two" Abby exclaimed

"Bye mom, love you" Clarke returned as she went out the door and into her father's car.

"How excited are you?" Jake enthusiastically asked as she sat down.

"As excited as any girl is to have her father teach one of her classes"

Her father fake gasped "I feel offended"

Clarke rolled her eyes at him; her father could be the biggest drama queen sometimes.

"No but seriously, aren't you excited? Meeting new people, making friends, and learning new things..." her father trailed off

"Dad you know I need to focus on school in order to get into premed, having friends would just distract me"

"Clarke you're being way too hard on yourself, I’m not saying you shouldn't work your hardest, but you should also be able to enjoy the next 4 years of your life before going off to college... just think about it"

"I will" Clarke relented

Clarke knew he was right, but it wasn't just about not wanting a distraction, Clarke always found it hard to make friends growing up, all the kids were either outside kicking around a ball or inside playing dress up, while she was in her room working on her next painting. She never fit in and to this day she's never had someone she would call a real friend. She didn't think this was going to change in high school so she would rather blame it on getting good grades so her father wouldn't worry about her.

finally the car stopped and in came the view of Polis high, it was a relatively big school with lots of classrooms, a sports field and numerous halls Clarke was sure to get lost in for at least the first couple of weeks.

"well here we are, you wanna have a 5 minute head start so the other kids won't see you walking in with your old man?" her father joked.

"oh no, I’d much rather have you give me a piggyback ride right into first period, that way I’d make sure no one talks to me for the next 4 year" she smiled at her dad kissed him on the cheek and got out of the car.

"See you later" her dad shouted out the open window.

Clarke made her way to the school's entrance quickly checking over her schedule, she had English lit for first period *class 307* her schedule read. Looking at her watch it was still early; she had time so she started looking around noting all the new faces around her. Some were fairly at ease standing at their lockers with their friends others were just as lost as she was. She contemplated the idea of asking someone for help but decided against it knowing that she'd be too shy to go through with it.

Finally, after what felt like hours she turned a corner and there it was *307* she immediately walked towards the door stopping just before reaching the threshold. Taking a deep breath in and gathering up her courage 'here goes nothing' she thought as she took a step in.

First thing she noticed was that the teacher was not there yet, so she glanced around noting an empty place a bit further back in class but not too far so she'd still be able to concentrate. She sat and waited, class was supposed to start in 5 minutes. As the minutes ticked by more students came in, until finally the teacher arrived and everyone fell silent and took their seat.

"good morning class, my name is Mr. Kane and I will be your English literature teacher this year, I know this is your first day so we will start off lightly but I expect every one of you to take this course seriously and work hard in ord-"   *DOOR OPENS*

 

  

* * *

 

                                                                          

The whole class turns towards the door as a girl makes her way into class seemingly out of breath. She looks to the teacher trying to come up with an excuse.

"I um, well Mr..." she looks to the board trying to find the teacher's name, she doesn't.

"Kane" the teacher supplies.

"Right Mr. Kane, my apologies, see, I kinda got lost and then..." she tried as her hands were frantically moving along.

"Save it miss..."

"Woods, Lexa Woods" she stumbled.

"Miss Woods, tardiness isn't something I tolerate" he said looking to the entire class "however seeing as it is your first day, I’ll let it slide"

"Thank you sir" Lexa smiled awkwardly at him and just stood there.

"You can take a seat now Miss Woods"

"RIGHT, yes right" Lexa suddenly realized and made her way to the first empty seat she saw.

finally relaxing Lexa took a look around her, trying to find a familiar face, she spotted Monty and jasper silently mimicking her entrance and laughing while looking at her, she simply glared at them, they've been her friends since middle school and she's gotten used to their teasing over the years, however as they continued she heard a soft giggle come from beside her, quickly turning, a girl with blonde hair was covering her mouth with her hand trying to keep from laughing.

"Something funny?" Lexa asked expectantly.

The girl looked embarrassed to be caught "I’m so sorry I just" the girl looked at her with a small smile and Lexa couldn't help but notice how blue her eyes were.

"It’s okay I was just teasing" Lexa smiled at her.

the girl suddenly became shy, nodded and turned her attention back to the class just as mister Kane started explaining what they'd be learning this semester.

 

* * *

                                                                      

 

Clarke wasn't sure what had gone over her but the first thought that came to her head as she saw Lexa babbling off to the teacher was that Lexa woods was the biggest dork ever, and then seeing the two guys trying to imitate her was the cherry on top of the cake. She couldn't help but be amused, so she'd laughed and Lexa had heard her and she felt embarrassed. Lexa was only teasing her, and when she smiled at her, Clarke relaxed momentarily. _FOCUS CLARKE_ she thought.

Mr. Kane was announcing that each of them will stand up, present themselves and say one thing they plan on accomplishing this year, in order for everyone to get to know each other.

Clarke was already feeling anxious from the prospect of having to speak up in front of class, so she blocked everything out trying to calm herself enough to be able to accomplish the task at hand.

Half the period must have passed, and Clarke had barely heard any one of her classmates’ introductions, she was too wrapped up in her own head, until suddenly she heard.

"My name is Lexa woods I am 15 years old and I plan to be the first girl to get a spot on the school's soccer team"

If Lexa hadn't said her name, Clarke probably wouldn't have recognized that **_that_** was the same girl who had come in mumbling frantically at the start of class. Instead her voice was calm, collected and she was so determined and sure of herself.

The two boys that were mimicking her earlier started whistling and clapping, other guys looked at her like she'd just grown two heads.

Clarke was awestruck, she wished she could be this confident when it came to doing what she loved, the teacher calling her name made her realize she had zoned out, it was her turn. _Oh shit..._

 _"_ Um, hi my name is Clarke Griffin, I just turned 15. Um I plan on getting good grades..."

That was probably the most basic thing anyone could've said, but she couldn't muster up the courage to say something challenging and draw attention to herself, so she settled, she could get good grades, the best even, she was always first in her class, _she could get good grades._

* * *

 

 

It was the end of the first week of school, and the time had finally come for soccer try outs. Lexa was ecstatic. She’d been counting down the days ever since Bellamy, her best friend for as long as she could remember, told her that the school let girls try out for any sport but no one had ever been able to make it on the soccer team. She knew she could do it; her and Bellamy had been training together ever since they were old enough to run around with a ball at their feet.

Bellamy Blake was a year older than Lexa. His parents became close friends with Lexa’s ever since they moved into the neighborhood before either children were born, and at the age of 5, Bellamy stood up for Lexa when some little boys were picking on her because she liked to play with action figures instead of dolls, they immediately became inseparable and their love for soccer made them even closer.

Being a year older, he had already tried out and gotten into the team last year. His only wish now was that Lexa would join him, and he knew she would. He would never admit it out loud, but Lexa had always been one step ahead of him when they played together. She could effortlessly outrun him, and dribble past anyone that stood in her way, _and now was the time to show everyone what she was capable of_ he thought as he saw her approaching the field.

“LEXA”

Lexa saw Bellamy and hurried towards him, she was so excited .

“IT’S HAPPENING” she said excitedly to him. He laughed and ruffled her hair.

Everyone was looking at her by now, wondering what a girl was doing there, when a whistle blew.

“Everyone get in line, and start running. If anyone stops before I say so, don’t even bother going on”

Everyone started getting in line, as Lexa followed and realization dawned on the others that she was trying out, most of them started laughing but Lexa smirked, she was used to this by now. She was always the only girl on any team she played on and everyone always underestimated her and then proceeded to get their ass handed to them on a silver plate when the game started and she got the ball.

A tap on her shoulder made her turn around, she looked up at the large bald man towering over her, coach Titus was fairly intimidating but he seemed intrigued by her.

“Bellamy Blake says you’re the best soccer player he’s ever been on the field with. Don’t disappoint.” He didn’t give her a chance to reply as he turned and walked over to the other side of the field.

Lexa wasn’t fazed with what happened, if anything she was even more determined to show everyone what she was made of.

 

* * *

 

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                        Clarke’s first week had been going well, all her teachers had been nice enough to give minimal homework, and she was enjoying all her classes, some more than others.

Biology was her favorite; she could listen to the teacher talk about the human body for hours on end without getting bored.

Introduction to art was the elective she’d decided to take, and it was amazing she couldn’t wait to try out all the new technics the teacher had taught her in just an hour.

Well she didn’t have to wait she thought. The last bell on Friday rang and Clarke knew her father had a weekly meeting with the principle on Friday after school, so she had to wait for him to be able to go home. She took out her sketchbook and wandered around the school trying to find a place she could draw in.

She found herself on the bleachers of the soccer field. It was mostly empty so she sat down and let her pencil roam free.

Minutes later, The sound of a whistle broke Clarke out of her trance, she looked up to see that the soccer field was now crowded with guys running around, most were breathless , some looked to be on the verge of blacking out, And then she saw her _Lexa._

Clarke hadn’t forgotten about what Lexa had said to the whole class that first day. But she was still slightly shocked seeing her with all the guys and she had _a smug smile on her face??!_ While everyone else was struggling to keep going, Lexa was completely unfazed by the whole exercise and she had surpassed all of them…

Clarke felt an odd sense of pride watching as Lexa went through all the drills and exercises and came out on top of all of them while her opponents gapped at her.

They weren’t necessarily friends, but every English class they would sit next to each other, and every time Lexa got bored (it happened a lot) she would turn to Clarke and crack a lame joke. Clarke would laugh but quickly revert her attention back to the teacher.

The coach blew the final whistle, and the players who made it through all the drills made their way towards him in anticipation of the results.

Clarke eagerly stood up trying to catch what the coach was saying but she was too far away, however a minute later she saw the coach walk away and a second later Lexa jumped up excitedly into the arms of a tall curly haired boy, they started laughing and screaming. Clarke smiled, it was obvious Lexa had made the team and was celebrating with.. _Who was that guy?_ Clarke didn’t know why but she decided that she didn’t like him. _Wait what_ why would she not like a guy she doesn’t know anything about. Clarke quickly scraped the thought away from her mind and stood up just as her father texted her that he was done.

With one final look out into the field she turned and headed towards her father’s car, “ _this year is going to be different”_ she thought…


	2. thanks dad...

** Chapter 2 **

A month had gone by since the start of school, and Clarke was exhausted to say the least. She had just presented her last assignment of the week and was glad the weekend was finally upon her. She made her way over to the soccer bleachers; it had become her weekly spot, where she would wait for her father to finish his meeting, sketching whatever came across her mind, while the soccer team practiced.

Over the month, the blonde had been working hard to adjust to high school. All of her teachers loved her; she was always quiet in class and would sometimes reluctantly answer questions. To her surprise, her classmates were all nice and friendly, none of them thought she was weird _yet;_ she even made a ‘sort of’ friend, _wells._

wells was in her history class, every time he got the chance to talk to her, he would ask her how she was doing and offer up his notes to her, she would always decline, but he never stopped. _It was nice_ she’d think. No one had ever been that nice to her up until then, so she decided that maybe wells and her could become friends, _why not?_ They started sitting together at lunch, and sometimes they would go to the library and work on their homework together. _It was nice._

She looked up from her sketchbook, when the coach blew his final whistle. That meant that her father would have finished his meeting. The team started going down to the lockers and she caught Lexa trailing along after them with a somber expression on her face, _weird._ She shook her head out of it, gathered her stuff and made her way to her dad’s car.

Jake was already at the door when she got there, one look at her he knew she was exhausted.

“I’d say this calls for some rocky road” he winked at her

Clarke grinned at him but was skeptical “mom would kill us”

“I won’t tell if you won’t”

They made their way to their favorite ice cream parlor in no time. Both got 3 huge servings of rocky road and sat down. Just as Clarke was about to have her first taste, the door to the shop opened and in came Bellamy Blake who was dragging behind him a very stubborn Lexa. Clarke immediately looked away, but not before her father could notice and look at her excitedly.

“So you want to tell me who they are?” he asked her.

“Dad, they just go to school with me”

“Then why don’t you go say hi” her father looked at her like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“Because they probably don’t even know I exist” Clarke lied, she knew Lexa knew her. The brunette was still sitting next to her in every English class, and kept up her habit of cracking jokes whenever she got bored, something Clarke secretly looked forward to everyday.

“Well they obviously do, seeing as they’re making their way over here” her father smirked standing up “I’ll be in the bathroom see ya”

Clarke didn’t get a chance to protest as suddenly a very cheerful Lexa stood in front of her.

“CLARKE”

“Hi Lexa” she smiled up at her, and looked to Bellamy who was just confused at this point, looking at Lexa like she was insane.

An awkward silence fell over them for a couple of seconds, when Bellamy finally looked at her and spoke.

“Hi I’m Bellamy” he extended his hand confidently.

“Clarke” she replied, shaking his hand hesitantly.

“Do you go to school with us?” the tall boy asked

“Yeah, me and Lexa have English together”

At the sound of her name being said Lexa who had been looking at Clarke with the most stupid grin on her face whipped around

“YES, English, right” she had zoned out, and didn’t know what they were even talking about.

“So who were you hear with” Lexa asked regaining herself

“That would be me” a voice from behind Lexa and Bellamy said.

They both turned and were taken aback as they saw their physics teacher standing right in front of them.

“Mr. Griffin” the two of them exclaimed.

“Miss Woods, Mr. Blake, I see you know my daughter”

“daught- YES Clarke, of course” Lexa smiled up at him.

Jake turned to his daughter “well Clarke, your mom called, said she’s having some car trouble and we need to go pick her up from the hospital before we go home…” he trailed off knowing his daughter wouldn’t like the idea of driving an hour away to ark memorial.

Apparently Lexa sensed the blonde’s exasperation and offered

“Mr. Griffin, Bellamy and I would be happy to drop Clarke off home when we finish eating” she kicked Bellamy “right Bellamy?”

“Right, of course sir”

Jake regarded them for a second then looked to Clarke who had “ _DO NOT SAY YES”_ written all over her face.

“young man, I presume you have a licence. Correct?” jake adressed bellamy

“of course sir, got it in the summer” bellamy replied proudly.

“GREAT THEN” he declared “I’ll leave you kids alone, text me when you get home Clarke” and he was off, just like that.

_Clarke was going to kill her father,_ it wasn’t that she didn’t like Lexa, but her and Bellamy had obviously came here together, she didn’t want to interrupt whatever plans they had. Regardless, she looked up at them and forced a smile to her face.

 

“Lex I’m gonna go get the ice cream, you want the usual right?” Bellamy asked

“Yeah, sure” Lexa replied offhandedly. She sat down across from Clarke and remembered why she’d been pissed just 10 minutes ago which didn’t go unnoticed by Clarke.

“Everything okay?” the blonde asked

At the sound of the soft voice Lexa relaxed again, she didn’t want to come off as a whiny little baby in front of Clarke.

“Coach Titus just told me that I’ll be benched for the first half of our opening season match against mount weather” she said casually.

“What?! Why?! You’re like the best player on the team” Clarke said without thinking.

Lexa looked up at that “not that I’m not” she said smugly “but how could you possibly know that”

Clarke flushed “well I…”

“Lex they didn’t have any vanilla ice-cream left so I got you chocolate” Bellamy interrupted.

Lexa turned her attention to him “great, yet another disaster today” she said dramatically.

Bellamy shook his head at her antics “ignore her Clarke, she gets overly whiny whenever she doesn’t get her way”

Clarke laughed at that while Lexa shot him a glare. The dark haired boy sat down and the 3 fell into an easy conversation about school and random subjects. Every now and then Bellamy would tease Lexa about something and Clarke would laugh. The blonde was surprised to find herself enjoying their company; they didn’t make her feel like an outsider even though it was obvious that the two were really close. She suddenly found herself wondering what they considered each other… were they just friends? Or was there something more? She couldn’t tell. “ _Snap out of it Clarke, it’s none of your business”_ she thought.

They soon finished their ice-creams and were heading towards Bellamy’s car while Clarke gave him her address.

“Hey Clarke, are you coming to our first game next Friday?” Bellamy asked as he started up the car.

Clarke hadn’t thought about it but now she was contemplating going. One look at Lexa’s hopeful smile and she found herself nodding “yeah, wouldn’t wanna miss Lexa in all her glory… on the bench” she joked surprising herself.

Bellamy burst out laughing while Lexa gaped at her.

“I’m just teasing” she laughed “but yeah, I’ll be there”

Lexa spent the whole ride to Clarke’s house, glaring at Bellamy who was still laughing. When they got there Clarke thanked them and got out.

As she looked around her drive through she noticed that her father’s car was already there. Surprised she made her way inside her house to find her dad sitting at the TV watching some movie.

“Dad… what are you doing here?” she asked hesitantly.

“What do you mean Clarke” her dad asked innocently.

“Shouldn’t you be on your way to get mom?”

“oh, no your mom’s shift doesn’t end until midnight” he continued when he saw her looking at him like he’d gone crazy “I just lied so you’d get to spend more time with your friends. Aren’t I the best dad ever!?”

“WHAT?! DAD YOU ARE COMPLETELY INSANE”

“Well it worked” Jake said unbothered by the whole situation.

The blonde continued staring at him like he’d gone mad. But honestly she wasn’t surprised, this wasn’t the first time her father had intervened in her ‘social life’, at this rate she should expect her father to become her wingman the day he deems her old enough to date.

“You’re impossible” Clarke said as she went up the stairs to her room. _Sleep, I need sleep._

* * *

 

 

It was game day, the team was gathered up in the locker room waiting impatiently to get out and start the game.

“GUYS… and Lexa” Coach Titus regarded her. Lexa simply shrugged.

“This is it; THIS is the game that determines what the remainder of your season will look like. Our enemies need to see us as a threat, A FORCE TO BE RECKONED WITH. Don’t screw this up…”

“YES COACH” the whole team shouted.

Just then, some guy walks in, “it’s time” he says and rushes off. The team cheers excitedly as they start making their way to the field.

Lexa stays behind for a moment, ‘ _it’s not like they need me right now’_ she thinks as she makes sure her shoes are well tied for the 100th time. She isn’t nervous, Lexa never feels nervous because of soccer, but it’s the wait that frustrates her. She can’t just sit there and watch her teammates play without her.

“ _It’s not because you’re not good enough, but you’ve never played with the team before Lexa. Sitting out the first half will let you see how well they function together.”_ her coach had explained to her a week ago. She still didn’t understand, sure this was new to her but Lexa always adjusted quickly to anything involving the sport.

It was too late now; she would have to go up there, put on a smile and wait. So she did just that.

_‘YOU IDIOT, PASS THE BALL’_

_‘BLOCK HIM HE’S GOING TO SHOOT’_

_‘THE GOAL IS THE OTHER WAY YOU INCOMPETENT PIECE OF SHIT’_

Those were just some of the thoughts that ran through Lexa’s mind as she sat on the bench and waited for the first half to be over. There were 5 minutes left and the score was 0-1 to mount weather. Lexa now understood why Coach Titus wanted her to see how they played together, _BECAUSE THEY PLAY LIKE MORONS._ Poor Bellamy, he was the only one good enough to keep the ball at his feet for more than two seconds. The tall boy had been running back and forth trying to create opportunity after opportunity for his teammates to score and none of them could cease it.

Finally the half time whistle blew and Lexa got pumped. It was time for her and Bellamy to show everyone how well they played together.

 

* * *

“Clarke, remind me again why we are still here… we’ve watched half of it and you don’t exactly strike me as the type of girl who’d want to watch our soccer team get their ass kicked” wells huffed from beside Clarke where they were sitting at the front of the bleachers. The blonde had convinced him to tag along so she wouldn’t have to go alone.

He was right, normally she wouldn’t be caught dead at a sports event; it just wasn’t her thing. However she found herself cheering on her school team the second the adversaries had scored their goal, she was too invested in this game and knew there was no way she was leaving now as she saw Lexa step up on to the field and take her position as a forward.

“Shushhh, it’s starting back wells. You can go if you want to I won’t mind I promise” she said without looking back at him.

“it’s fine, I’ll stay” Clarke thinks she heard him say as she stood up and shouted, “LEXA” Clarke was too excited to see the brunette playing, for her to worry about being weird at the moment.

Thankfully Lexa heard her and looked around spotting her and flashing the blonde one of her biggest smiles. Clarke felt her face flush _wow it must be cold._ She sat down as the game started back.

It took a couple of minutes, but from the moment Lexa was able to get the ball, she looked at Bellamy and the whole game changed. The two worked together like thunder and lightning, the ball was going from one to the other in a blur and none of the other players, including their teammates, could keep up. It was amazing Clarke thought as she held on to the edge of her seat. Moments later the whole crowd lit up as Lexa ran towards the left side of the field and kicked the ball high enough for Bellamy to only be able to head the ball right into the opponents net.

“YESSSSSS” Clarke’s shout was barely heard over the sound of the roaring crowd. She saw the dynamic duo congratulate each other with a pat on the back as if what they had just done wasn’t completely amazing; because it wasn’t over, they still needed to score at least a goal in order to win. And they did.

With their combined efforts, Bellamy was able to score one more goal, and Lexa ended the game by scoring 2 more within the last 4 minutes of the match.

The supporters were on their feet the second the final whistle blew, running towards the field and lifting the duo high up on to their shoulders. It was madness.

Polis high was never known for the best soccer team, their last season was embarrassing to say the least, they had won a single match over the course of the season and that was only because the team they were up against had gotten disqualified for cheating.

Clarke stood back with a smile on her face watching as Lexa celebrated with everyone. Suddenly she found herself thinking “ _what am i was doing here?”._ She didn’t belong here, not really. She felt like an outsider. She was brought back to reality by a tap on her shoulder.

“Clarke, come on we can go now, please” wells looked at her pleadingly. It was obvious how much he didn’t want to be there and had only stayed for her.

“Yeah, let’s go” Clarke agreed rapidly.

Clarke glanced one more time at the soccer field before following Wells out, towards the buses that would take them home.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Lexa was ecstatic; her dream had just come true. Sure it wasn’t the most important match but for the brunette, this meant everything. It meant, that everyone would finally accept her as a real member of the team, that they would respect and appreciate her and now, she could start focusing on bettering herself and moving forward to greater things.

She looked around at the masses of supporters around her and Bellamy, cheering in celebration to their phenomenal performance; she was overwhelmed by it all. Suddenly she remembered seeing the blonde at the start of her run, as she turned around to where she knew Clarke should be, she felt an unexpected sadness wash over her when she only saw a glimpse of blonde heading off in the direction of the parking lot. Not knowing what came over her; she maneuvered her way out of the crowd and ran straight to the buses.

She caught Clarke just as she was stepping onto one of the buses, with a guy she’d never seen before, right behind her.

“CLARKE, WAIT” Lexa practically shouted. The unsuspecting blonde whipped around at the sound of her name being called.

“LEXA? What are you doing here?” the blonde replied looking confused.

“Well I saw you leave, and I wanted to know if you’d wanna come to the celebration party Bellamy is throwing at his house tonight” Lexa blurted out. She hadn’t exactly planned on saying that but she found herself wanting to spend more time with Clarke, and that was the first thing that came to her mind.

“Me? Why?” the blonde was completly confused by now.

“Well it’s a party, all the team’s gonna be there and they invited their friends, and we’re friends … right? You can even bring your friend with you” Lexa gestured to wells.

The blonde looked unsure, so Lexa continued more confidently “come on it’ll be fun, I promise” she finished flashing her a wide grin.

The blonde still couldn’t understand why Lexa would possibly want her to be there but she found herself seriously considering going. Her parents wouldn’t be a problem they were practically begging her to go out these days. However looking at wells she knew that all he wanted right now was to go home; yet what she didn’t know was that the young man would probably go to the ends of the earth for her, so when she asked him if he wanted to go, to her surprise he immediately nodded.

“I guess we’ll be there then” Clarke said, still unsure this was actually happening.

“GREAT, um it starts at like 9. Give me your number, I’ll send you the address” it came off as more of a question and Lexa internally smacked herself. She didn’t know what it was about the blonde that made her a bumbling mess but she hated it.

“Yeah, okay” Clarke gave the girl her number.

“Well, I’ll see you tonight then”

“Yeah, tonight” Clarke smiled and stepped up onto the bus with wells, to go home and get prepared. _This should be an interesting night._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed that, and thanks for the comments on the first chapter they really put a smile on my face xo


	3. Awkwardness turned into fun?

** Chapter 3 **

It turned out that Bellamy’s house was in the same neighborhood as Clarke’s, so she and Wells decided that he would come by then they’d walk from her house to the party.

Her parents were cool about her going, as she suspected, however what she hadn’t expected was the talk that came after.

_“Clarke, this is your first party, and while we trust you enough to let you go, there are some things we need to discuss beforehand” her mom said sitting next to her husband who was staring at Clarke, awkwardly._

_“Okaaay…” Clarke replied looking lost._

_“Clarke” her father started, “we were teenagers once- I, I was a teenager once and so, I know that, well, boys your age… they tend to want to maybe…”_

_“SEX Jake, sex. You **can** say the word honey” Abby finished for her husband._

_“Oh my god this is not happening” Clarke said as she covered her face with her hands, trying, unsuccessfully, to get out of this conversation._

_“Clarke, I know no one wants to have this conversation with their parents, but we need to talk about this.” Abby continued._

_“OMG, GUYS I’M NOT GOING TO HAVE SEX TONIGHT”_

_“Clarke, we know that, but as I was saying before, boys your age… that’s all they think about, especially when there’s alcohol involved. So if any guy so much as lays a hand on you SO HEL--“_

_“WHAT your father is trying to say,” Abby interrupted Jake as she shot him a disapproving look, “is that, don’t feel pressured into doing anything you’re not ready to do”_

_“GUYS, I KNOW, I know how this goes okay I’m not a child, I’m not gonna go and have sex with the first guy that gives me some attention.” Clarke was fully red by now._

_“Okay, okay honey, but since we’re on the subject… well whenever you **do** find the right person remember protection is the most important thing”_

_“omg OMG, this is not happening.” Clarke looked up at her parents and continued “mom, dad, please can this conversation be over before someone says something I can’t **ever** unhear. I promise I will be careful-- and certainly safe, whenever the time comes, which won’t be today. Can I now go so I can start forgetting this conversation ever happened” she finished_

_Her parents had a really weird- proud grin on their faces but finally said “you can go, I think we’ve covered everything. Call us if you need anything” they finished as a door bell went off-- wells was here, just in time for Clarke to make a run for it._

Yep Clarke had not expected _that._ She was still horrified as her and Wells walked the short distance to Bellamy’s house. She would have to forget about it though-- tonight was about having fun. She looked at her watch it was 8:45, a bit early she thought as they stopped in front of the house, but she’d rather be early than still be sitting in her house having ‘the talk’ with her parents.

Clarke could hear music playing inside, but it didn’t look like many people had arrived yet. She shrugged and started making her way towards the front door her friend trailing behind. Just as she was about to knock on the door, it opened revealing a short girl with long dark hair and a huge smile on her face. Clarke recognized her as one of the students in her math class but she couldn’t recall her name.

“Hi! I’m Octavia Blake, Bellamy’s younger sister, come in” the girl said in an overly enthusiastic voice.

“Hey I’m Clarke, this is Wells” the boy waved from next to her. “Sorry, we’re a bit early, we- well, it’s a long and _awkward_ story…”

“Oh that’s okay; we’re just finishing up a couple of things. My stupid brother always throws parties whenever my parents are out of town and leaves me to do all the work.”

Clarke looked around and spotted a couple of people, all of which were busy doing a task Octavia had undoubtedly given them.

“Well what can we help with” Clarke asked.

Just then, the sound of something  _exploding_?! Erupted from the backyard and moments later Bellamy emerged with a girl behind him, coughing up smoke.

“It’s okay it’s okay- no one panic. I meant for that to happen…” the girl said holding up her hands.

“RAVEN, how many times do I have to tell you; MY HOME IS NOT A SCIENCE LAB.”

“Sadly…” Raven frowned.

“O come on relax, Raven just fixed that problem my car was having” Bellamy spoke up looking at Raven proudly.

“Whatever, just go get yourselves cleaned up before any more people show up”

Just then Bellamy turned to her, “oh hey Clarke, you made it.”

_Hm he remembers my name._

“Hi Bellamy, this is my friend Wells” she replied shyly.

“Nice to meet you Wells.” He smiled kindly at him.

“CAN SOMEONE HELP WE’RE TRYING TO MOVE THE CLOSET” everyone turned to the voice coming from the hallway.

“Seriously O, you told Jasper and Monty to move it?!” Bellamy shook his head and turned back to Wells with a pleading smile, “Hey man, you mind helping me with that before any one of them injures himself?”

“Me? Um yeah sure” the boy looked unsure but followed Bellamy into the hallway. But before they made it there the tall boy seemed to remember something and turned back to them.

“Has anyone seen Lexa? I’m sure she’d wanna say hi to Clarke…” Bellamy smirked.

Clarke looked at him. _Me? Why would Lexa wanna say hi_ …? I mean sure the brunette had invited her but she’d probably also invited most of the school. This was hers and Bellamy’s celebration party after all. She’d probably forgotten all about the blonde in the hours that had passed since she’d last seen her.

“Last I saw her she was going up the stairs to your room muttering about how she’d missed god knows what” Octavia replied to her brother who just laughed and shook his head.

“come on Clarke, let’s go up there- you can help me carry her out if she gets too stubborn” Octavia addressed her, “and raven for the love of god go wash your face you look like a greasy mechanic who lives under a car”

“That’s the best compliment anyone has ever given me” raven fake gasped.

“Whatever, let’s go Clarke”

Clarke was lost, she’d been there for 5 minutes and she’d witnessed an ‘explosion’, her friend being taken away from her and now she was going up to Bellamy Blake’s room?! To help drag, an _apparently_ stubborn Lexa Woods, down to the party?! What the hell, why did Clarke always put herself in the most _awkward_ situations-- the weirdest part in all of this was how this group of friends were so welcoming… Octavia hadn’t even questioned who had invited them before welcoming them in and she’d immediately treated them like they were longtime friends; They didn’t really interact with raven but the girl didn’t look annoyed with them, so that was something and Bellamy was well, Bellamy- the same nice guy with the charming smile she’d met a week ago.

_Relax Clarke, this totally normal_ she thought as she followed Octavia up the stairs.

“Lexa,-“Octavia started as they came into her brother’s room.

“Octavia _please_ 10 more minutes I promise” Lexa replied, not looking up at them. She was sitting on the bed, her legs crossed underneath her, staring intently at a laptop screen.

“Lexa Clarke is here”

“WHAT” she turned around then, “OH-- Clarke hi! Um sorry, I didn’t know you were here” she turned to pause her computer but not before Clarke heard.

“ _And we should kiss the girls that we wanna kiss”_

_Oh shit_. “That was um…” Lexa struggled to explain, her cheeks turning a shade of pink.

“Aw Lex, haven’t you run out of lesbian movies to watch” Octavia smirked.

Lexa gaped at her _THIS IS NOT HAPPENING._ She wanted to crawl under a rock and never come out.

“Wait you watch Supergirl?!”

_Wait what._ Lexa turned to Clarke who was looking at her excitedly.

“Um yeah…?” she replied hesitantly.

“Oh my god. You still haven’t watched this episode?!” Suddenly the blonde was making her way over to the bed.

She looked at the screen again “shit I love this scene, move over” Clarke sat on the bed and pressed play.

The girls on the screen kissed but Lexa was still looking at Clarke with wide eyes. _What just happened?!_

“Great. There’s two of them.” Octavia muttered. “WELL, I’LL JUST BE DOWNSTAIRS GREETING EVERYONE… 10 MINUTES LEXA” the girl tried to get their attention to no avail.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Ugh, I can’t believe we have to wait like 2 months for the next episode” Clarke said 5 minutes later as the credits rolled down.

“I know right!!! I’m not sure I can wait that long”

“I mean you are watching the new episode 4 days later. U mustn’t care that much...” Clarke teased.

Lexa glared at her “Coach Titus made us practice every day this week, not to mention all the homework I’ve had piled up… I actually had to delete twitter and Tumblr off of my phone to avoid spoilers” Lexa said dramatically.

“You have a twitter and a Tumblr?!”

“Shit. I’ve said too much”

Clarke laughed.  She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Lexa Woods the girl who had just helped make history for the school’s soccer team, was _a fangirl._

“Oh come on- what’s your username?” the blonde tired. She knew the chances of the brunette actually giving her that information was practically nonexistent, she herself wouldn’t want anyone from her real life to be following her on social media—honestly, just the thought made her cringe.

“Oh no, no way Clarke—it’s too embarrassing…” Lexa looked at her almost pleadingly.

“Okay, fine… I’ll get it out of you one day”

Lexa rose an eyebrow “I’d like to see you try”

Clarke snorted “you’re such a dork omg”

“I am no such thing” Lexa replied raising her head confidently.

“Sure, so who’s your favorite character?”

“DUDE, Alex Danvers!!! She’s such a badass on the outside, she can kick anyone’s ass without so much as moving a finger, but on the inside she’s just a pile of mush that cares so much about her sister that she forgets that sometimes she just needs to take time for herself and be happy and ugh I just love her” Lexa blurted out.

Clarke just looked at her for a couple of second then said “DORK” and held back her laughter.

“Oh my god I hate you” Lexa said glaring at her and trying not to crack a smile, they both miserably failed and moments later they were doubling over with laughter.

 

* * *

 

 

_‘AN HOUR LATER’_

The party was in full swing, Jasper and Monty had designated themselves the house bartenders and were behind the kitchen counter mixing drinks like there was no tomorrow. People were hanging around all parts of the house talking and laughing while sipping on their drinks. The main living room had been rearranged into a dance floor where couples were dancing drunkenly with each other.

“EVERYONE MOVE OVER, IT’S  TIME FOR ME TO WHOOP SOME ASS IN BEER PONG” raven declared making her way into the crowd of dancing teenagers, Bellamy following behind carrying a large table.

“Well someone’s awfully confident considering what happened last month” a girl approached her as Bellamy began setting up the cups.

“Oh you know I was going easy on you Anya” raven shrugged.

“Actually, what I _know_ is that you were so drunk, you threw a ball into your own cup” Anya smirked.

Raven glared at that “I may have been a little tipsy that night” she shrugged, “but you better have brought your A game tonight or you won’t even know what hit you”

“Oh you are so on” Anya raised an eyebrow.

“Bellamy you’re with me” raven addressed the boy.

“Aye aye captain” he winked at her.

“Dude where the hell is my cousin” Anya asked him.

The boy looked around “um, I haven’t seen her actually. Last I know, O was going up to drag her away from my room”

“That piece of shit” Anya shook her head “she’s probably hiding in your closet with your headphones and pc binging on some shit ass show. Fill up the beer while I go get her…” she looked at raven as she walked away “try not to spill it all over yourself this time”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“It’s not a big deal… I’ve had better games” Lexa shrugged.

Clarke was sitting on the bed facing Lexa who was propped up on the headboard. They’d been talking for- well Clarke wasn’t really sure. She just knew that this was the first time she’d found someone who shared so many of her interests. It was amazing; and Lexa spoke so passionately about the things she loved, it was mesmerizing. At one point Clarke had changed the subject to tell Lexa how great she was that afternoon, and the girl shrugged like it was _nothing_.

“Lexa come on, that was awesome and you know it. I mean, you just- went in there and started scoring goal after goal with Bellamy”

Lexa laughed, shrugging it off again “you should’ve seen Titus after the game. I’ve never seen someone so angry and happy at the same time.” Lexa made a face, “he was ready to punch every single one of our teammates, while also telling them they ‘did their best’ and they should learn from me and Bellamy’s ‘spectacular skills’” Lexa made air quotes and tried to imitate her coach.

Clarke laughed, “Well he’s not wrong about that”

Lexa blushed, Clarke thought she was spectacular- well, she thought her _skills_ were spectacular- her and _Bellamy’s_ skills… not a big deal.

Just then the door was yanked open.

“Lexa what the hell! It’s 10 when were you actually planning on coming down” a girl Clarke didn’t recognize said, her arms crossed over her chest. “Oh hey there, blondie” she regarded her for a second.

“Hi” she replied with a tight smile.

With the door open Clarke could now hear the music blasting from downstairs, _shit,_ she realized she’d left Wells all alone for over an hour.

“Jeez relax Anya; I didn’t realize what time it was, I’ll come down in a minute”

“Oh no I’m not leaving you here; you’re coming down with me right now. I have a game of beer pong waiting for the two of us and a reputation to uphold”

“ANYA, you know I hate beer” Lexa looked annoyed.

“Yeah but you have the best aim out of anyone at this party… well the second best” she stated smugly.

 “That is true… the first part anyways.” Lexa contemplated “fine I’ll do it, lead the way”

Anya walked out of the room with a satisfied look on her face, and Lexa turned to Clarke with a guilty look “sorry, that was my cousin… she can be a bit- intense”

“No it’s fine, we probably spent way more time than we should have in here- this is your party after all. Come on let’s go” Clarke reassured her.

They followed Anya downstairs and Clarke immediately started looking around for Wells- she felt bad that she’d left him alone and hadn’t even noticed until now. She spotted him as soon as she entered the living room; to her surprise the boy was standing next to Bellamy who seemed to be explaining something to him while they filled up beer cups. The blonde approached him “wells, what are you doing?” she asked him. She was actually curious- her friend had been ranting, not two hours ago, about how awful high school parties were and that their sole purpose was to get drunk and make out with random people- he also thought that Bellamy Blake was nothing but a meathead jock who would throw them out of his house because they weren’t ‘cool’ enough.

Seeing him now, with Bellamy nonetheless, he looked like he was thoroughly enjoying himself.

“Clarke! Hey! Um- where were you” he turned to her scratching his head; “Bellamy’s just teaching me how this game works” he looked slightly embarrassed.

“Oh he is?” she asked teasingly. The blonde was glad that her friend was having a good time; he was here because of her after all.

“yeah- I mean I’m not going to play or anything, it’s just- an interesting game is all… and I guess Bellamy’s not so bad.” he finished looking her in the eye.

Clarke laughed, “It’s okay Wells, there’s nothing wrong with being wrong about certain people sometimes- I too came here with some _hesitance_ at first- let’s just enjoy the night”

They both turned back as the game was about to start, Lexa and Anya on one side of the table, Bellamy and Raven on the other.

“Hold up, since you’re so sure of yourself tonight” Anya addressed Raven, "how about we make things a bit more interesting”

“I’m listening” raven raised an eyebrow.

“Oh I have an idea” Octavia said coming out of nowhere. “Loser team has to give the winners a lap dance”

Everyone around them cheered in approval.

“WHAT NO! I did _not_ sign up for this” Lexa said. No one seemed to hear her or just chose not to.

“Oh we are so in” Anya stated from next to her.

“What? no we are _not_ ” Lexa looked horrified but still everyone ignored her.

“I’m game, if you are” Bellamy asked raven with a huge grin- he looked way too excited about this proposal and all Lexa wanted to do was punch that smile right off of his face.

“You know I am Blake” she replied and looked at Anya, “let’s do this”

“CAN NO ONE HEAR ME, IS EVERYONE SUDDENLY DEAF, I LEXA WOODS WILL NOT BE GIVING ANYONE A LAP DANCE TONIGHT” Lexa tried again.

“Chill Lex, do you honestly think I would’ve agreed to this if I didn’t know we were going to win” Anya shrugged.

“How can you possibly know that An- I swear to god if we lose I will _murder_ you”

“That’s a bit overdramatic Lex, come on just focus” Anya rolled her eyes.

Just then Raven threw the first ball and it landed right into Anya and Lexa’s middle cup. Everyone cheered “CHUGG CHUGG CHUGG”

The cousins looked at each other,

“You better start running _fast_ when this is over” Lexa shot Anya a murderous glare.

Clarke was staring at the scene unfolding in front of her, eye raised _well this night escalated pretty quickly._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so that little Sanvers "cameo" was not what i was planning. it just happened idek. i hope you liked it, if you didn't don't worry this fanfiction isnt gonna focus on Clarke and Lexa fangirling all the time lol. i just needed a way to get them to bond and felt like this was a nice idea... anyways hope you enjoyed that. tell me what you thought of it in the comments, that shit gives me life. next chapter will be the rest of the party and more.


	4. An emotional rollercoaster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay i'm sorry, i know i didn't post last week but i had just started my new semester of college and everything was going crazy. plus i had a sever case of writer's block. Anyways this chapter is a little longer than usual and i really promise o try and keep up with my weekly updates. this chapter is a real roller coaster ride and i enjoyed writing the second half of it very much. i hope you enjoy all of it :p xo

** Chapter 4 **

Clarke was having a great time- She was standing in the living room talking to Wells while they watched the _very intense_ game of beer pong going on in front of them.

The two teams had been going at it for at least 20 minutes. At first, the cousins had powered through their turns, sinking the balls right into raven and Bellamy’s cups effortlessly- leaving them now with only one to go. On the other side Bellamy and raven had held their own and were left with the last 2 cups.

Clarke had watched as Lexa’s perfect aim wandered more and more with each beer she’s had to chug, to the point where her throws were now ending up in people’s faces. _Talk about a lightweight._

Anya on the other hand, having drank the same amount as Lexa, seemed unaffected and was as determined as she’d been at the start of the game. Her shots were landing centimeters away from the cup each time, to the point where every turn she got, all the people surrounding them would shut up and watch in anticipation of her victory only to be disappointed seconds later. It was frustrating the older girl and the fact that Raven was taunting her every chance she got wasn’t helping.

“It’d be better if you just gave up right now. It would save you the embarrassment” the dark haired girl teased.

“Raven… you do realize we still have more cups than you do right?” Anya threw back at her, annoyed.

“THAT only means you still have more to drink” the girl replied proudly.

“That doesn’t really make sense ray” Bellamy laughed from beside her.

“Whatever, give me that ball- bblake” the girl slurred on her words- it seemed that the alcohol was starting to take its toll. She reached for the small ball from his hand and mindlessly threw it in the direction of the 2 cups- to everyone’s surprise, including Raven’s, the ball landed swiftly into the right cup and everyone cheered.

Anya looked even more annoyed than she’d been which Clarke didn’t think was possible. However looking at Lexa the blonde couldn’t help the smile that came to her face as she saw the brunette comically shaking her head in despair while everyone around her chanted “chug chug chug”

“Ugh just do it it’s not that bad” Anya glared at her.

“I hate you so much” Lexa replied dramatically as she took the beer and downed it. “Oh god I’m gonna throw up”

“It’s almost over just focus Lex- come on, I’ll owe you _forever_ ” her cousin pleaded.

Lexa just glared at her and took the ball. She knew she had to sink it in before raven got lucky again but those beers were really affecting her to the point where her vision was getting blurry. Suddenly she remembered a rule they’d once created- it was a night very similar to this one when jasper got too drunk and Monty had suggested the idea. Every team got one chance to have someone from the outside replace them for a throw. Lexa was never one to back down from a challenge but she knew this was not gonna end well unless she did this but it had to be someone good enough.

She looked around and soon realized that all the people she’d normally consider were even more drunk than she was. _Fuck._ All of a sudden she remembered a certain blonde she’d spent the better part of the night with, she and her friend were the only ones who hadn’t had anything to drink… _Well here goes nothing_.

“I’m giving up my turn” Lexa declared.

“What you caa- can’tt doo tthat” raven protested, mixing up her words.

“She can actually” Monty’s voice sounded off from the kitchen.

“What the hell Lex. None of those drunken idiots can do this” Anya snickered.

Lexa ignored her and looked at the blonde who was also staring at her, a confused look on her face. As soon as their eyes met Lexa gave her what looked to be an attempt at a puppy dog face and Clarke knew what the brunette wanted. _Shit._

She started shaking her head but apparently her feet had a mind of their own and she made her way to Lexa’s side.

“Lexa… I’ve literally never played this before” she pleaded. She really wanted to help her out but the chances of her actually being able to do this were, well _she didn’t really know CONSIDERING SHE’D NEVER TRIED THIS BEFORE._

“Clarke it’s easy I swear just focus and do it” she said eagerly and turned to everyone, “everyone, this is Clarke she’s gonna take my turn” she declared proudly.

Clarke looked around- Anya was shaking her head, raven was looking at her menacingly and Bellamy had a huge sloppy grin on his face. _Well here goes nothing._

She took the ball, aimed it at the last cup and looked at Lexa’s encouraging face one last time before throwing it.

Next thing she knew, her feet where no longer on the ground as a very happy and _drunk_ Lexa wrapped her up in a tight hug and twirled her around . Everyone was cheering, including Bellamy who was moving his arms up and down in a praising manner. Raven on the other hand looked like she was ready to kill a bitch. Clarke also thinks she heard Anya say “blondie’s a keeper” as she patted Lexa on the back, which she ignored for the time being _._

In retrospect, a simple game of beer pong should not elicit such reaction especially after their big achievement that afternoon; however Clarke knew that everyone here was drunk so she just went along with it. She honestly didn’t know how she’d gotten that ball in but she was happy she did-- Being enveloped in the arms of a very _cheery_ Lexa woods was only adding to that happiness Clarke noted, surprising herself.

“Lap dance time” Octavia announced eagerly setting two chairs near them- honestly it was kind of weird how excited the girl was, considering one of the participants _is_ her brother.

And just like that Lexa was setting Clarke down and the look on her face would have worried Clarke had she not known the reason behind it.

Sure Lexa won, that meant she wouldn’t have to embarrass herself in front of everyone with her ‘dancing skills’, however she hadn’t realized that it also meant that _Bellamy’s ass_ was probably going to be positioned somewhere really close to her face in a couple of minutes- and that thought alone made her want to puke- also, the alcohol wasn’t helping.

“I’m sorry you have to see this” Lexa addressed Clarke looking at her apologetically.

The blonde couldn’t help but smile at her adorable face “I’m not” she winked and urged her on to one of the chairs laughing. The other was already occupied by Anya who was smirking up at a very annoyed raven.

“Dazzle me Reyes” the older girl smirked at her.

“I’m not sure you’re ready for _this_ woods.” Raven gestured to her body.

“Guys I think Lexa is having a seizure” Bellamy approached them looking at Lexa a bit worriedly.

Both girls turned to look at the brunette, “god you are so fucking dramatic, just relax Bellamy won’t bite”

“Oh come on Lex, you know you want this” the boy said sarcastically.

Lexa made a gagging sound “I would literally rather eat my own hand”

“You’re breaking my heart” the charming boy clutched his chest dramatically. She glared.

Bellamy and Lexa had always had a really interesting relationship, growing up together, everyone always commented on how they would end up together because they ‘get along so well’ and look ‘cute’ together, and at first it would annoy both of them because, well, for Lexa the idea of Bellamy and her in any sort of romantic way always repulsed her and for Bellamy, he always thought of Lexa as another sister to him. Now every time someone asked if they were dating Lexa would have a look of disgust on her face and Bellamy would just laugh and tell them “nope”, and eventually everyone stopped asking. But Bellamy always loved to tease her about it from time to time when she was being _extra_ dramatic. He even called her ‘Lextra’ sometimes if he really wanted to get a reaction out of her.

“Yo Jason play them something good” Octavia shouted to their friend who’d taken the position of DJ for the night.

And so it started, Bellamy and raven began approaching the cousins and Lexa grew more horrified with each step; Bellamy squatted over her lap, removed his shirt and started moving his hips to everyone’s cheers and laughs. Lexa decided to close her eyes- it was either that or fainting- so she closed her eyes and counted down the seconds till the song ended so she could get up and start punching people.

Clarke was one of the people cheering Raven and Bellamy on, she found Lexa’s attitude hilarious, every time the tall boy would jerk his hips closer to Lexa the girl would press her eyes even closer together, and Clarke couldn’t get enough- it was just so damn adorable. A couple of minutes later, to everyone’s disappointment _except Lexa_ ’s, the song ended and Lexa was instantly pushing Bellamy of off her and getting up.

“See that wasn’t so bad” Bellamy said while clutching his chest from laughter.

“I hate you all” she turned to address Raven and Anya but quickly regretted it when she found Raven still sitting on her cousin’s lap their mouths inches away from each other. “Oh god I need to forget this night” she rolled her eyes and started making her way towards the kitchen.

Clarke was about to follow when she felt a tap on her shoulder, turning around, a long haired boy with dark eyes was smiling at her she felt like she’d seen him before but couldn’t remember how “that was an impressive shot you made there” he started.

“Um, thanks… I guess” Clarke smiled at him shyly.

“I’m Finn btw, and you’re Clarke if I heard correctly”

“um… yeah Clarke” she was unsure why this guy was talking to her, she didn’t really mind, but even though she’d been making new friends these last couple of months- talking to strangers was definitely not something she enjoyed much.

“Well Clarke, it’s nice to meet you” he smiled warmly at her and continued “I was just about to get another drink, you wanna join me”

Clarke wasn’t sure what to say, she was still getting used to people having an interest and wanting to talk to her, and she hadn’t planned on drinking tonight- but one drink couldn’t hurt right? She looked around for wells, she didn’t want to leave him alone again but she saw him laughing with Bellamy and some guy’s from the football team, she smiled at the thought that he was also making new friends. Nothing was stopping her from saying yes, plus Finn seemed like a decent enough guy from their mild interaction.

“Yeah sure why not” she smiled at him.

Finn extended his hand for her and she hesitantly took it after looking at him and seeing an encouraging look on his face. They made their way to Jasper and Monty who were still eagerly serving the partygoers. Clarke and the boys were fairly friendly because of their shared English class.

“Hey guys, what’s up” she waved as she approached them.

“CLARKE, you’re here just in time to try our new secret recipe” jasper said talking about the drink in his hand like it was a 5 star gourmet dish.

“Um I probably shouldn’t” whatever that was, Clarke sensed that it wouldn’t be a good idea to have it as her first drink.

“Aw come on Clarke, we’ll try it together” Finn encouraged her.

“Wait you’re here with him” Monty asked skeptically. A weird look on his face Clarke couldn’t figure out- he looked like he was annoyed but trying to hide it.

“No- we just met”

“Yeah that a problem green?”

They said simultaneously, Finn a bit more dominant.

She saw jasper elbow his friend and give him a look before saying “nope not at all- enjoy the drinks guys” he smiled tightly and handed them the cups but not before shooting Clarke a worried look. _Weird._

She didn’t have time to think about it as Finn put his arm around her back and guided her towards a more secluded part of the house.

“Cheers” he said and they took their first sip.

“Oh god what is in this” Clarke almost spit it out. Finn laughed equally horrified by what they’d just tasted.

“I think they’re trying to kill us” he joked. The blonde laughed.

“So, you go to school with us? I haven’t seen you around…” the boy asked.

“Yeah I just started freshman year” she replied as she took another sip trying to get used to the taste… it wasn’t that bad once you got past the initial burn.

“Oh cool, I’m actually a senior- how do you like it so far”

The two continued exchanging small talk for a while and Clarke had absentmindedly drank half of her cup and _boy_ was she feeling the effects of whatever was in there. She was leaning on the wall a big smile on her face nodding along to whatever Finn was telling her, she wasn’t really paying attention at that point- the boy had started talking about sports, something about how soccer was a stupid game for losers- for some reason that didn’t really sit well with Clarke but in her drunken state she wasn’t about to protest- she didn’t really know much about the sport anyway- other than it was one of Lexa’s favorite things in the world and she looked really good playing it…

“Enough about me, what sort of thing do you do in your free time” the boy asked snapping her out of her trance, a smirk planting itself on his face coming from nowhere and wait _when had he become so close._

The boy was now leaning on the same wall his arm propped up over Clarke’s head and his face uncomfortably close to hers. The blonde tried to scoot back but he just followed her.

“Um- I like to- paint…” the girl tried hoping to return to a safer topic.

“Paint… hmm… ever had a nude model to paint” he winked inching closer to her.

“No” she quickly answered trying to get some distance between them.

“Well I’d happily offer my services to you”

“Yeah no I’ll pass on your _kind_ offer” Clarke replied sarcastically and moved his arm out of the way trying to get away.

Apparently that didn’t really sit well with him and he grabbed her arm trying to keep her there, “come on blondie, why don’t we go upstairs- I can show you a good time” he smirked at her, he was obviously drunk and Clarke was starting to get really annoyed.

“No Finn and I suggest you back off before you do something really stupid” she glared at him.

“Who you calling stupid blondie- relax I’m just trying to have some fun, and you obviously look like the type of girl who… enjoys having fun” he said the last part looking at her chest.

Okay Clarke was enraged, the guy had just _slut shamed_ her because of the size of her chest- not only that, he was still actually confident that something could transpire between the two of them if he persisted enough. The guy just didn’t take no for an answer. If he said one more thing Clarke wasn’t sure if she could be held back from slapping the shit out of him.

“You must be really experienced from the looks of it” he winked.

Yep that was it this bitch is getting slapped. _No Clarke, violence is never the answer._ However whatever was left in her half drunken cup would do. She made a motion to throw the remains in his face, but the guy surprisingly caught on and grabbed her arm mid swing, managing to make the liquid content land in the small space between them.

“You bitch how dare you, this jacket costs more than your entire worth” he was furious and Clarke, for the first time in this altercation was actually scared. His grip on her hand was too tight and painful- he grabbed her other hand pulled them up over her head and got closer.

“Let me go” she demanded but it was left ignored.

“I see you like to play hard to get” he leaned closer.

 

* * *

 

 

“Come on it was funny Lex; you have to admit _at least_ that” 

“I’m not sure what you enjoyed exactly about watching your brother grind on me Octavia, but no- it really wasn’t funny” Lexa rolled her eyes.

The two girls were coming into the kitchen from the backyard after Lexa had darted there, after the game, needing some alone time. Octavia had eventually come to drag her out, declaring that they should enjoy the rest of the night with all their friends. Lexa had finally relented not wanting to listen to Octavia begging.

“Whatever, I’m starting to sober up let’s grab another drink” the girl said excitedly.

“Dude I just had like 5 beers- it’s like you want me to throw up” Lexa replied as they made their way to Jasper and Monty.

Octavia ignored her and hopped on to the counter where jasper and Monty were still going at it with the bartending. “Get me drunk boys”

“Your wish is our command” they replied simultaneously sporting a devilish look and started whipping up some concoction.

“What about you Lexa” Monty asked the brunette, who shot him a glare as if saying ‘are you kidding me’. The boy got the hint and filled up a glass of water and handed it to her. She silently thanked him.

“One moonshine for you, O” jasper handed the drink to the eager girl.

“Ohh what’s that” she asked excited.

“Something we just whipped up- I’m sure it won’t kill you but it will definitely get you drunk” Monty assured her.

“You know we probably shouldn’t have given that to Clarke” the boy whispered to his friend cringing slightly.

“YOU WHAT”

_Oh shit. She heard that._

_“_ Well Lexa, in our defense, she and Finn asked for a drink just as we had finished creating it- we were too excited to think it through” the two boys were now fully scared trying to come up with excuses.

“FINN?? WHAT THE HELL WAS SHE DOING WITH FINN?”

“I mean we were surprised to see them together- I mean considering your history with the guy and well- we tried to warn her- I guess but lik- well” Monty tried to explain, but the way Lexa was looking at him plus all the alcohol in his system was making him unable to form a complete sentence.

“WHERE DID THEY GO”

“I don’t know” jasper blurted out “towards the hallway maybe” he continued when she looked at him menacingly.

Without another word Lexa was marching towards the hallway an unmistakable look of anger on her face, Octavia trailing behind her.

“What’s going on” Bellamy suddenly appeared next to his sister.

“Don’t freak out, but apparently Lexa found out Clarke is hanging with Finn and well she’s probably on her way to kill him”

As soon as she said that her brother’s whole attitude changed and he caught up to Lexa just as she turned the corner to where they were headed.

They both saw red, Clarke had her hands pinned up over her head by one of Finn’s hands his other hand on her cheek caressing her. In an instant the best friends reacted simultaneously charging at him. Lexa landing a solid punch to his cheek followed by Bellamy grabbing him by the neck and pinning him to the wall. Clarke immediately crumpled to the ground Lexa following her and wrapping her in her arms. “You’re okay, you’re okay” she whispered.

“You piece of shit, HOW DARE YOU LAY A HAND ON HER” Bellamy was furious. He would’ve probably choked him to death had Octavia not spoken up.

“BELL STOP PLEASE, YOU’RE KILLING HIM”

“HE DESERVES IT, FUCKING SCUM”

Finn’s face was starting to get blue someone had to intervene.

“BELLAMY, LET HIM GO, I’M OKAY” Clarke pleaded from the floor.

The tall boy finally looked at her and let go after making sure she wasn’t physically hurt.

Finn fell to the floor clutching his chest and coughing trying to regain his breath. “Get the fuck out of my house before I change my mind and kill you” Bellamy seethed at him.

The long haired boy didn’t waste any time, getting up and running out of the house while still trying to regain his breath.

The commotion had stirred up a crowd and they turned to find most of the guests staring at them in shock.

“Party’s over everyone go home” Octavia shouted immediately wanting to have control over the situation.

No one seemed to protest, understanding the seriousness of what had just happened, and making their way out- some thanking her for the invitation others offering their help in whatever way, which she gratefully refused.

“Clarke what did he do to you” Wells came rushing in, crouching down to where Lexa had Clarke cradled in her arms.

“I’m fine, guys I swear- the asshole was too drunk to be able to do anything anyways” addressed all her friends at once.

“Clarke we’re sorry, we knew Finn was a complete asshole but we had no idea he’d be capable of doing that-” Jasper apologized,

“Yeah, we would’ve never left you alone with him if we knew…” Monty continued looking at his feet.

Everyone had sobered up because of what had just happened and was looking at her apologetically.

“Guys, please this is not your fault, none of you did this” she looked around, “the only person responsible is Finn” she finished as she heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Raven and Anya looked around confused as to why the house was suddenly empty.

“Finn? What happened? What did that son of a bitch do?” raven asked as she looked at Clarke. No one answered.

“Everyone please, let’s leave Clarke alone- I could really use some help cleaning up… now” Octavia demanded.

Everyone followed her to the kitchen except Bellamy and Lexa. The brunette still hadn’t said a word since her arrival, Clarke looked at her and was surprised to see the many different emotions taking place on the girl’s face. She turned to Bellamy who was crouching down in front of them.

“I’m sorry you had to do that for me” she said sincerely.

“Clarke that was nothing… I just wish I could’ve done more”

“Well thank you anyways” she smiled at him.

“Don’t even mention it” he smiled back, patted her shoulder gently, stood up and left leaving her alone with Lexa.

“I’m sorry” the brunette finally spoke up not looking at her.

“Lexa, I already told you this is not anyone’s fault” she reassured her.

“I should’ve made sure he wouldn’t be here… I never should have given him a chance- people like him never change, they only get worse…” lexa trailed of looking pensive.

“He’s done this before?” the blonde asked.

Lexa finally looked at her, “no, not this exactly… but he has a long history of being a horrible person… Raven, Anya and I… we were few of the many people he hurt… but we always forgave him in the end”

“We can talk about it if you want to” Clarke looked at her warmly.

Lexa looked hesitant at first but she knew she could trust this girl “well it all started when I was 5”…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so that was dramatic, i wasn't really planning on going this route especially this early on, but i just felt like the story needed some angst and drama. Don't worry Finn won't really be a prominent character in the story, but please tell me what you think i would really love to hear your opinions. xo


	5. Lexa's story

_“Lexa honey, lunch is ready”_

_“Five more minutes mommy pleaaaaaseee”_

_Sara Woods stood at the front of the house looking warmly at her 5 year old daughter who was sitting on their front lawn as she battled her two favorite action figures against each other, her other toys  thrown around her as if watching the battle before them. Her daughter could get so entranced with these games, sometimes forgetting her surroundings and getting lost in her made up world of superheroes and villains._

_“Okay, but that’s all you get honey” the mother shook her head smiling and walked back into the house to set the table._

_Lexa carried on with the intense battle, she was so emerged into it she didn’t notice the two boys approaching her from behind but suddenly her other toys were being kicked around. She looked up to find two boys towering over her, they both had really long messy hair one dark the other blonde and it looked like they’d been running around the block for a while. Now they stood there laughing at what they’d just done to Lexa’s toys and the little girl was lost. She’d never seen them before, they looked older than her and she had no idea why they were messing with her- they still hadn’t stopped laughing… the brunette was getting annoyed by the second. How dare these jerks touch her action figures and be laughing about it- she doesn’t even let her younger brother touch them._

_“Aren’t you supposed to be a girl?” the dark haired one asked then resumed his laughing._

_“I am so what?!” Lexa stood up squaring her shoulders, trying to seem threatening- it didn’t work considering that the boys were much taller than her, they looked at each other and burst out laughing again._

_“girls don’t play with action figures, YOU’RE A FREAK” the same boy said, much to the amusement of his friend as they took turns and started shouting “freak” “freak” “freak”._

_Lexa was taken aback, no one had ever talked to her in such a mean way- she had never felt bad while playing with her toys, it was one of her favorite things to do and sure, she’d noticed that the other girls her age always played with dolls or dress up, but she’d always shrugged it off not thinking that what she was doing was… wrong… maybe she is a freak. She felt tears well up in her eyes, and then tricking down her cheeks, she didn’t know what to say she just wanted them to stop laughing and calling her names._

_“BACK OFF FROM HER” suddenly another boy with messy and dark curly hair was standing between them, his back to her and his arms up in defense. Lexa recognized him immediately; he was Mr. and Mrs. Blake’s eldest son, their neighbors, and her parent’s longtime friends- Bellamy, she thinks she remembers.  He wasn’t taller than them he was probably a year older than Lexa but that didn’t seem to faze the kid as he stood his ground remaining confident._

_“Aww is this the boyfriend” the blonde haired boy mocked looking past him._

_“You know you’re dating a boy, right?” the other one continued still laughing._

_“You know it’s none of your business who I’m dating” Bellamy stepped up to them “as for Lexa being a boy, I don’t think you two are the ones to judge considering you’re… long… beautiful…shiny hair” he mocked, “So you better back off princesses. And next time try to pick on someone your own size” He finished, swallowing the lump in his throat. He had no idea where this bravado had come from; he just knew he had to defend the crying girl behind him… even if he got his ass kicked._

_However to his relief the two guys instantly stopped laughing and looked embarrassed. They obviously weren’t expecting anyone to put them in their place, and mock them nonetheless. The dark haired boy started touching his hair insecurely trying to get it off his face and somehow make it seem shorter. It was hilarious really, to see a bully so affected by stupid and non meaningful words after he’d just made fun of an innocent girl half his age._

_“whatever, come on Finn let’s go, they’re freaks” the blonde patted him on the chest and nodded towards the street, Finn still had his gaze stuck to Lexa and Bellamy, shooting them glares, still trying to fix his hair. “This isn’t over” he said finally before turning around and disappearing down the street._

_After a moment Bellamy let out the breath he’d been holding in and turned to Lexa placing his left hand on her shoulder “you okay?”_

_Lexa, up to this point had been frozen in place, she shook herself out of it and looked at Bellamy, “yeah- yes thank you, for that” she nodded wiping the last of the tears off her face._

_“hey, you know everything they said… that wasn’t true, don’t listen to those jerks and don’t let them make you stop enjoying what you love” he smiled at her warmly and proceeded to kneel down and pick up one of the action figures looking at it excitedly. “You have the new grounder one?” he asked almost jumping up and down._

_“Yeahhh, mommy got it for me for my birthday, with this!” she hesitantly moved her hand revealing the blonde haired girl dressed in high combat boots and dark attire, she’d still been holding onto since the jerks showed up._

_“Omg the sky princess” the boy gasped. “Can we play?” he asked her eagerly._

_Lexa wasn’t used to playing with others, she always avoided situations in which she’d have to share her toys with anyone, but there was something about Bellamy that made her want to change her ways- other than the fact that he’d just stood up for her- he was nice and he seemed actually interested and excited  about the toys. She found herself nodding. Sadly her mother chose that moment to pop her head back out._

_“Lexa, it’s been 15 minu- oh hey Bellamy,” she noticed the boy holding one of her daughters *sacred* toys and smiled knowingly, “Lexa was just going to come in for lunch, you’re welcome to join sweetie” she addressed the young boy._

_Bellamy looked to Lexa for reassurance that she’d be okay with it; the girl smiled at him excitedly and made her way into the house making sure he followed her. She knew she’d just made a new friend and she couldn’t wait for lunch to be over so she could go back out and test out this new guy on his superhero knowledge._

“So that’s basically how I found my best friend and my worst enemy all in the span of five minutes” Lexa finished, turning to look at Clarke who had a look of disbelief across her face.

“God how can a kid be that evil” she wondered.

“Well it only got worse from there” Lexa huffed, remembering all the things she went through because of an idiot like Finn, “once I started getting into soccer, me and Bellamy would always go to a park next to our neighborhood. Finn would always show up and find a new way to make fun of me… I never let it bother me, instead I always stuck to what I’m best at and challenged him to a game of soccer and I’d always kick his ass and embarrass him in front of all his friends” Lexa shrugged. “Then when he started high school he tried out for the team. Obviously he didn’t get in. that didn’t stop him from trying again every year. You should’ve seen the look on his face when I made the team this year- priceless “Lexa finished shaking her head in amusement.

Clarke laughed “well that’s not surprising, serves him right, I just wish I could’ve seen that…”

“you probably will, considering that I’m going to kick the living crap out of him the next time I see him” Lexa said her anger returning.

“Hey Lex, please stop, he’s not worth it” Clarke grabbed Lexa’s head and made her look her in the eye.

“Clarke, he hurt you, I- I can’t let him do this to anyone else anymore- Raven and Anya he- it’s not my story to tell, but he hurt them too and this needs to stop” Lexa’s anger was escalating with every word.

“Okay, okay Lex, you’re right. But we need to do this the right way- I’ll go to the principle and tell him what happened.” Clarke nodded her head repeatedly as if trying to convince herself; “there’s no need for you to get in trouble because of someone like him” she finished confidently.

Lexa looked hesitant “but Clarke...” the blonde cut her off with a glare, “okay no ass kicking… got it… I can still go off on him though right”

“Lexaaa” the blonde sad sternly with a hint of amusement.

“Well what about-“

“Lexa no- nothing, I won’t let you get in trouble because of him” the blonde said seriously ending the debate.

“…okay, I won’t go near him, I promise- unless he tries something again then all bets are off the table” Lexa said the last part in a hurry so Clarke wouldn’t interrupt her.

Clarke rolled her eyes playfully “you know I can defend myself right”

“I know, but it doesn’t hurt to have an extra hand, well except for Finn, it would definitely hurt that jackass” Lexa replied a devilish look on her face.

“Omg you’re impossible” Clarke laughed, bumping their shoulders together.

They both looked at each other smiling in silence. It felt weird how this night had gone full circle- even after everything that had just happened the two girls were back to how they had started off their night- joking around and just enjoying each other company. It felt so natural between them, as if they’d known each other their whole lives.

“Hey Clarke” suddenly Octavia popped her head in through the corridor smiling warmly, “I’ve been making Bellamy chug coffee and pizza for the last 30 minutes, he’d be happy to drive you and Wells home whenever you’re ready” she smiled one last time and retreated back into the kitchen.

“I guess I should get going before my parents start to worry” Clarke turned to Lexa in a huff suddenly realizing something, “ugh they’re never going to let me out of their sights once they find out about this”

“Are you gonna tell them tonight” Lexa asked.

“I’ll probably wait till the morning… I just- I wanna go to sleep and forget about it for a while.” The blonde made a movement to stand up, Lexa following her.

“Hey, I really am sorry I wasn’t there for you when-“Lexa said looking at her feet.

“Lexa, you need to stop apologizing I swear to god” the blonde said a hint of amusement in her voice. “And for what it’s worth, I really was having fun before that- because of you” Clarke finished giving her a shy smile.

Lexa visibly turned red at that and for a moment the girl couldn’t form a reply, “I’m glad you did, I did too- had fun I mean” Lexa managed. They looked at each other, both smiling like complete idiots but none of them making a move to start walking away. Finally Clarke seemed to remember that she had to go, she leaned in quickly and wrapped her arms around the unsuspecting brunette, and before she could even react and hug her back the blonde was pulling away saying “see you around Lexa” and walking away.

“Text me when you get there” Lexa managed to blurt out after a moment following Clarke to the front door where Bellamy and Wells were waiting.

“I will” the blonde smiled at her one last time and went out the door.

Lexa watched them until they got in the car and drove off; she closed the door behind them and leaned back on it letting out a huge breath she didn’t realize she’d been holding.

“God I’m so gay” she huffed out to no one in particular. The thought had been in the back of her mind for as long as she could remember. But that was probably the first time she’d voiced it out loud, even to herself.

Lexa had grown up surrounded by guys all her life, her best friends were all guys, except for Anya _and that was her cousin._ And while everyone always teased her about possible crushes on such friends, _especially Bellamy_ , she _really_ never felt that ‘connection’ everyone talked about or dreamed about. It got to the point where she thought there was something wrong with her that needed fixing- she remembers one time in particular when someone really insisted that her and Bellamy should be a couple, to the point where Lexa actually tried to make herself fall in love with the boy, which obviously didn’t work- if anything it added to her disgust of anything non platonic ever happening between her and her best friend.

Then when she was 12 she met a girl named Costia, she was her age and to Lexa’s surprise at the time, the girl also played soccer- really well for that matter and the two had hit it off immediately. For a whole summer they were glued at the hip, they did everything together and Lexa, for the first time in her life felt something for someone other than friendship, at the time she didn’t know what to call it. She’d never heard of girls liking girls, so she’d just pushed it aside until one day before the end of summer Costia moved to another city and she never heard from her again.

One day, a couple of months after that summer, Lexa was at Anya’s place hanging out with her cousin when the latter told her she needed to catch up on the latest season of grey’s anatomy. The 13 year old at the time was bored and had never really watched any kind of TV series, so she agreed and they’d settled on Anya’s bed with the laptop laying between them. A couple of minutes into the episodes two girls kissed and Lexa audibly gasped, to Anya’s amusement. The younger girl was so confused and needed some kind of explanation as to why girls were allowed to kiss, to which her cousin replied “it’s called being gay Lexa look it up” still laughing lightly at Lexa’s face. What Anya thought was a simple forgettable moment, changed Lexa’s world completely- the brunette finally had a word for what she was feeling and she couldn’t be more excited. That was until she got home that night and started doing research on the matter. She quickly understood why she’d never heard about it before; being gay was frowned upon in most places around the world. It was considered a sensitive subject that you couldn’t talk about openly. It just wasn’t something easily accepted… From people calling them ‘freaks’ ‘faggots’ ‘dykes’ to others claiming that being gay was a trendy choice… but it didn’t feel like a choice to her- hell she’d even tried to fall in love with Bellamy and _that_ didn’t work. So that night Lexa became scared, she knew she couldn’t be this way or else she’d lose everyone around her, so she bottled it up for all those years, taking comfort in all the movies and TV shows that started coming out (no pun intended LOL) that had good LGBTQ rep, and it was working – the brunette had burried her feelings so deep inside that they were almost impossible to dig back up, _almost._ The first day of high school proved to her that no matter what she did, those feelings would always find a way back to the surface.

The minute Lexa laid eyes on Clarke she knew she was in trouble. The first time they talked she knew she was in _deep_ shit. I mean, in her defense, she couldn’t help it, the blonde was gorgeous and just so cute and beautiful and smart and funny and sweet and- well Lexa could go on for days. Lexa told herself she should keep her distance, but as it seems, her stubborn self wouldn’t even listen to her own advice. And well, now- now it was too late, she had a huge crush on a _most likely_ straight girl and she couldn’t do anything about it, except maybe sulk in misery over her own stupidity. I guess it’s a rite of passage ‘falling in love with a straight girl’ she muttered to herself shaking her head as she made her way towards the guest bedroom that was always ready for her at the Blake’s house. She changed into some shorts and a tank and got into bed.

Just then her phone buzzed she looked at it and a dopey smile immediately formed on her face when she read the text,

*Clarke Griffin - 12:06*

“ _Got home safe, thanks again for tonight_ _xo”_

Lexa typed and deleted her reply at least 10 times before settling on “goodnight Clarke :D” sending it before throwing her phone on the night stand and burying her face in the pillows letting out her frustration “ughhhhhhh” after realizing how stupid she probably looked just then.

That night Lexa barely slept, turning over and over in her bed, her mind swimming with thoughts of the blonde girl and her impending heartbreak. She didn’t want to lose Clarke, so if that meant that she’d have to forget her feelings and be there for Clarke _as a friend_ and _nothing_ more then she has to suck it up and be the best friend the girls’ ever had. Yep best friend _I can do that, easy._ Ye _p_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had a hard time writing this chapter, only because i wanted to do Lexa's story and internal thoughts justice, i'm not sure if i succeeded but i did my best :) anyways thanks for the comments on the last chapter, every time i get a comment notification i get so happy so thanks. i hope you liked this chapter, honestly i'm not sure where this fic is going, i'm just writing and creating as i go and i hope you're enjoying the ride.xo also i haven't slept in like 24 hours so this chapter might have lots and loooots of errors i'm sorry in advance :p

**Author's Note:**

> well i hope you enjoyed the first chapter, this is my first clexa story so feedback would be greatly appreciated.  
> I'm not sure how many chapters this story is going to be, but i'll probably be having weekly (maybe bi weekly) updates, so please make sure to subscribe. oh and if anyone has any questions my tumblr is "imaginingStuff" i'm not really active on there but i'll check my asks if i get any. xo


End file.
